Centaur
In the sprawling city of Ravnica, where 'open road'. seems like a contradiction and "open plain" is sheer nonsense, centaurs nevertheless retain a love of wide spaces and the freedom to travel. As much as they can, centaurs run-in wide plazas, spacious parks, and expanses of rubble and ruin. They race the wind, hooves thundering and tails streaming behind them, until the next wall looms in their path and brings them to a stop. Centaur Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Age. Centaurs mature and age at about the same rate as humans. * Alignment. Centaurs are inclined toward neutrality. Those who join the Selesnya are more often neutral good, while those who join the Gruul are typically chaotic neutral. * Size. Centaurs stand between 6 and 7 feet tall, with their equine bodies reaching about 4 feet at the withers. Your size is Medium. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 40 feet. * Fey. Your creature type is fey, rather than humanoid. * Charge. If you move at least 30 feet straight toward a target and then hit it with a melee weapon attack on the same turn, you can immediately follow that attack with a bonus action, making one attack against the target with your hooves. * Hooves. Your hooves are natural melee weapons, which you can use to make unarmed strikes. If you hit with them, you deal bludgeoning damage equal to ld4 + your Strength modifier, instead of the bludgeoning damage normal for an unarmed strike. * Equine Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push or drag. In addition, any climb that requires hands and feet is especially difficult for you because of your equine legs. When you make such a climb, each foot of movement costs you 4 extra feet, instead of the normal 1 extra foot. * Survivor. You have proficiency in one of the following skills of your choice: Animal Handling, Medicine, Nature, or Survival. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Sylvan is widely spoken in the Selesnya Conclave, for it is rich in vocabulary to describe natural phenomena and spiritual forces Unearthed Arcana (Non-Fey) Centaur Features * Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2, and your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Age. Centaurs mature and age at about the same rate as humans. * Alignment. Centaurs are inclined toward neutrality. * Size. Your size is Medium, yet you tower over most other humanoids. * Speed. Your base walking speed is 40 feet. * Hybrid Nature. You have two creature types: humanoid and monstrosity. You can be affected by a game effect if it works on either of your creature types. * Charge. If you move at least 20 feet straight toward a target and then hit it with a melee weapon attack on the same turn, roll the weapon's damage dice twice and add them together. Once you use this ability, you can't use it again until you finish a short or long rest. * Hooves. Your hooves are natural melee weapons, with which you're proficient. If you hit with a hoof, the target takes bludgeoning damage equal to 1d6 + your Strength modifier. * Equine Build. You count as one size larger when determining your carrying capacity and the weight you can push or drag. In addition, any climb that requires hands and feet is especially difficult for you because of your hooves. When you make such a climb, each foot of movement costs you 4 extra feet, instead of the normal 1 extra foot. Finally, a Medium or smaller creature can ride on your equine back if you allow it. In such a situation, you continue to act independently, not as a controlled mount. * Survivor. You have proficiency in the Survival skill. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Sylvan. Category:Races Category:Centaur Category:Guildmaster's Guide to Ravnica